The Broken Toys We Are
by TinMan17
Summary: Cece's hearing wedding bells, but Schmidt isn't lying down that easy.


A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is my first crack at New Girl fan fiction, so I hope that I can do every character justice. This story is going to be centered around Schmidt/Cece, but it might have bits of Jess/Nick. I hope you enjoy. Please review. :)

"My head…" said the thirty year old man as a small ray of sunlight trickled into his room. It took him a moment to compose himself. Today was the day of Cece's wedding. The truth was he wasn't composed. He had been doing his best to cover up his feelings for the past few months. The truth was that he was in a broken mess about the whole thing. He didn't want Cece to get married to that loser Shivrang. "I'm much more of a man than him," Schmidt thought to himself. He rolled over to realize there was another body with him underneath the sheets. "Oh God, did I sleep with Elizabeth?" he asked himself, disgusted. He gently pulled back the covers and was shocked by the person who was in the bed next to him.

**The Night Before**

There was a big wedding celebration for Shivrang and Cece. They didn't want to have to deal with it after the wedding. The reception area was packed with all of Cece's and Shivrang's closest friends and family. Jess, Schmidt, Nick, Winston, and Cece were all gathered around the bar, sharing a drink. "You know guys, this may be the last time we ever get to all hang out as close friends like this. I mean, Cece is getting married; she may not come around as much," Jess said, frowning at the thought of losing her best friend. Nick placed his hand on her back and offered a smile. "I mean, I know it sucks Jess. However, it can't be such a bad thing. The day Schmidt gets married I will celebrate. It just means I won't have to put up with him everyday like I have for the past ten years," Nick said, laughing. Schmidt, who would have usually had a witty response, kept his head down. He truthfully didn't want to be here. It was already enough that Shivrang had proposed to Cece at his and Nick's Tinfinity party. Now, he was having to suck it up and come to her stupid wedding with some guy that she didn't love. She was just marrying him because she wanted to have kids now. "Schmidt, you're being really quiet, did you not get any lately?" Nick laughed. Schmidt glared at him. "Yeah, real funny, Nick. You don't know when to be serious or sensitive about anything do you?" Schmidt growled. He then got up and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Jess asked, sipping her drink. Nick shrugged. "He's just being a baby because he thinks that he is still in love with Cece. He needs to get over it. I mean, he lost her," Nick said, taking a drink. Winston looked at Nick and then at Cece who had a sad expression on her face. "I don't know, Nick. I have only seen Schmidt this torn up about one woman and that was after Elizabeth broke up the first time when he was still Big Schmidt. I mean, you know that he stayed in his room and cried for about a week before she got off her period and got back together with him. However, I don't know if this is the same thing. I think that he is really hurt by this one," Winston said. Cece sighed and then got up. "I'll be back," she said.

Schmidt headed to the roof of the hotel. He held a beer in his hand. "Man, if only I hadn't been a douchebag," he told himself, trying not to shed a tear. He knew that eventually life would go on and that he would be able to find another woman, but for some reason, he saw himself with Cece. He had remembered how excited he got when Cece thought she was pregnant. Truth be told, if Cece wanted to be with him, he would grow up and sober up. He had never felt that way about anyone. He knew that he was in love with Cece and that she was in love with him. Unfortunately, he knew that the little episode that he caused when he came to her house drunk ruined things. She couldn't trust him. He knew that. He sighed softly and took another drink. "Hey…Schmidt…" a voice came from behind him in the hallway. Schmidt sighed and turned around to face Shivrang. "Look man. I know you don't like me, but you have really got to stop. I am the man who is going to be marrying Cece, not you," he said in his English accent. Schmidt rolled his eyes and looked at him. He had been holding a lot of this in, and now that he was finally alone with Shivrang, he could let it out. "Alright, look here oil company, you may be the one who is marrying Cece, but you don't know anything about her. The truth is, I don't either. I made the mistake of not taking the time to get to know her. It was dumb of me, and I didn't realize it until I lost her. She's making a mistake marrying you. You're a straight up rich boy jerk. Also, you should cut out the accent. Everyone knows that Indians can't be British," Schmidt said laughing. "You are such an idiot. You are right, I may not love her, but she is beautiful. I will be the one tapping that every night, not you," Shivrang said, laughing. Schmidt's face turned red. "Come here, Shivrang, I have a gift for you!" Schmidt ran up and thrust his fist right into Shivrang's face. Shivrang fell back and then ran off. "Bam! Parkour!" Schmidt said, jumping on the wall and back off. He then walked off to the roof.

Shivrang stumbled back to the party, his nose bloody. "Oh my God, Shivrang, what happened!" Cece said running to comfort him. "That bloody idiot Shcmudt or whatever his name is reared back and hit me in the face. He's bloody crazy. Cece, I don't want you around him after our wedding," Shivrang said. "I'll go talk to him. He really took it to far this time," Nick said and started to walk. Cece then stopped him. "No. I need to settle things once and for all with him," Cece said walking to the roof.

Schmidt was standing over the ledge, taking in the skyline and drinking a beer when he heard the door burst open behind him. "Schmidt!" an angry Cece said, storming up to him. "Oh, well if it isn't Cece, what brings you up here. Finally realize that you are making a mistake by marrying Shiv-bang," Schmidt said, laughing. Cece glared at Schmidt. "That's not funny! Schmidt, you cannot go around hitting my fiancée. He doesn't want me around. Most of the time, you are around Jess. I'm not losing my best friend because of you being an idiot, Schmidt. Go apologize to him now!" Cece exclaimed. Schmidt looked disappointed for a moment before looking back up at her. "No, Cece. I won't. It's finally time I let all of my emotions out. I'm tired of being nice to him. He's a fake asshole and I don't like him. You know nothing about him, and you are getting married to him, Cece." Cece then interrupted him. "And you aren't a douchebag, Schmidt. I mean seriously, you just used me for my body. That's all you wanted from me Schmidt. I was actually starting to like you and then you went through my phone. I was then going to give you a second chance, and then you show up to my house drunk after having a meeting with your boss that you did weird sex things with!" Cece said, angrily. She was almost to the point of tears by this point. "Well, you know what, Cece. Yeah. I'll admit that at first I did look at you like as an object. You are beautiful. Any man can see that. I have never had sex with anyone who was as good as you. You did wonderful things to me. However, believe it or not, over time I really started to actually like you. I kind of wanted to date you, but you were so stuck up and wouldn't be seen anywhere with me Cece. I wanted to take you on dates. I actually wanted to change myself and maybe even have a steady relationship. I'll admit, I was jealous of what's his face at that photo shoot. I didn't want anybody else to have you. And I didn't go through your phone that night in the desert. I saw the one text because your phone lit up and I was near it, okay. I was just scared and ended it with you, Cece. It was a mistake. And yeah, I shouldn't have come to your house drunk. But my job was to drink a few vodkas and advertise them. I accidentally got drunk! My boss and I didn't have sex that day. The times we did have sex, it wasn't even good. You were always running through my mind. I tried to compensate you with some exotic fish for crying out loud. I made a mistake by not taking the time to get to know you. Because if I did, I would have saved myself from this hell that I'm currently living in. I can't even think about another woman. I love you Cecelia Meyers. I will never ever stop loving you. I'm sorry that I was too much of an idiot to realize it before. I've been hanging out with my first girlfriend, Elizabeth and she made me remember what it was like to truly care about someone and to be in love. I know it's too late. I know that I will never get a chance to be the man you deserve. I know that you've had your share of bad relationships in the past. I know you have dated guys who just want sex with you. I know that you have been cheated on. I know that I've not been the prime example of the type of guy who is ideal to be with, but I'm just scared. You're like this perfect angel and I want to protect you. I'm an idiot sometimes. I know that. I'm just…I have low self-esteem. It's a side effect of when I was fat. I fill the void with different woman every few days. I don't want that anymore that Cece. I'm ready to be a one woman guy. We're both just broken toys who need each other to be fixed. Instead, you're going to some immature kid who's just going to break you even more! Mark my words, Cece. I don't care how if you marry this guy tomorrow or not. But mark my words, I will wait for you forever. I can't believe that I'm about to say this, but this is the least douchebag thing I've ever done. If you never want me to come around you again, I won't," Schmidt said, finally stopping. He was starting to cry. "Schmidt…I…I love you too," Cece said running over to him, her face streaming with tears. She kissed him softly at first before parting her lips. Schmidt tightened his grip around her body. He lifted her up and then carried her to his room and locked the door. He tossed her onto the bed and started kissing her. Cece, not caring about Shivrang wasn't stopping. They spent the night taking one another in, the dull moonlight illuminating them in the dark.

**The Next Morning**

"Oh God, no," Schmidt thought as he pulled back the cover to reveal Cece's body under the sheets. She was sleeping soundly. That's when a knock came on the door. Schmidt got up and looked through the peephole to see Jess standing there. Schmidt stood there, frozen in fear.


End file.
